The proposed research will test the hypotheses that inadequate knowledge about caloric intake and expenditure, and deterioration of mood during exercise predicts overeating after exercise in overweight, sedentary women. Moreover, I will examine whether this overeating is disproportionately greater in women prone to binge/emotional eating. These hypotheses will be tested In a between subjects design where overweight, sedentary participants complete a lab session where they engage in either 3 minutes of exercise or sedentary activity. Caloric intake of two different shakes will be measured after each activity, and participants will be made to believe that the activity and food presentation components are unrelated. Mood will be rated before and after engaging in each activity. Currently, there is a gap in knowledge that this study will help to address regarding how mood and intake-expenditure knowledge affect compensatory energy intake after energy expenditure. By increasing our understanding of energy balance after exercise, results may assist in the development of more effective weight loss programs.